A picture is worth a thousand words. A cartoon is one kind of picture that generally represents a simplistic and unrealistic portrayal of a scene or figure. The cartoon can use a few simple figures to effectively tell a story and convey emotion.
However, it can be difficult to manually draw even a simple cartoon because it requires considerable artistic skills. In addition, to prepare a cartoon with assistance of computer often requires a mastery of complicated software such as Adobe Illustrator or Flash. Such artistic and technical skills create a barrier for many users to prepare a cartoon by themselves. Techniques for easily creating personalized cartoons would therefore be valuable to such users.